A Haunted Maze
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: Naruto has to help Iruka out by working at a haunted maze for Halloween. With the threat of either being bored to death or dying from embarrassment, Naruto is in for one interesting night! Yaoi,Madara/Naruto, awkward costumes...BEWARE!


A Haunted Maze

A Haunted Maze

"Ok you guys, we need to come up with a way to raise some money for the academy." Iruka said a week before Halloween.

"Why are we here?" Asked a blonde haired blue-eyed ninja.

"Because I need the help!" Yelled Iruka.

"Why don't we just steal it?" Naruto put forth his brilliant idea. Well, in his mind it was brilliant.

"Be quiet Naruto! Anyone have any ideas?"

"I still say we steal it." Naruto mumbled.

"Shut it! Any others?"

"How about we put on a haunted corn maze for Halloween…We get paid to scare people!" Said a quiet Shino.

"Hmmm….that sounds like a pretty good idea! We'll put one on next week!"

Week Later

"Everyone know his or her correct positions?" Iruka asked the helper ninjas.

"Yes…" They all said in unison.

"This is sooo stupid…I feel stupid!" Naruto complained as he scratched at his costume.

"You are stupid." Said Kiba wearing a dog costume that consisted of ears and a tail.

"Shut the fuck up!"

It was dark out and a crowd had started to form around the entrance to the haunted maze. Naruto started to walk to the exit of the maze where he had to stand and thank people for participating. And the worst part about was that he had to be in costume.

'It would have been fine if I got to wear a cool costume like everyone else, but NOOO! I have to wear this…this…thing!' Naruto fidgeted in his costume. Naruto was the last to know about the costume requirement and had to make a last minute purchase at the store. It was and orange and green monstrosity.

'No wonder this thing was the only costume left! Who the hell would want to be a pumpkin!!' Naruto inwardly groaned.

'At least it's dark outside. No one will be able to see me in the green tights.'

Naruto finally arrived at his post and waited for the people to finish the maze. It took him awhile to walk there, not even going through the maze, but around it.

'People won't be arriving for awhile….so what can I do to pass the time…?'

Naruto started to pick at the green tights that were riding up his ass.

"How do girls where these? And they make me look fat!"

"On the contrary Naruto, I think they make you look adorable." The smooth male voice came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves so I can kick your ass!" Naruto spun in circles, looking for the source of the mysterious voice. A man stepped from the corn maze and stood in front of Naruto.

"Tobi!"

"Or Madara, it doesn't matter which one you scream."

"Get away from me!" Naruto tripped when he was backing away. Madara went in to pounce, but Naruto scrambled away into the corn maze. Madara smirked and chased after him.

A little while later Naruto stopped because his legs could barely carry him anymore. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees, sweat dripping from his brow.

'This costume is suffocating me! And it's so hard to run in!'

Naruto finally stood straight up and took in his surroundings. There was corn on all sides and he didn't see any glow from the lanterns….basically he was lost.

'Where the hell am I? I didn't think the corn field was this big!' Naruto picked a direction and started to walk. He only got ten feet before he heard rustling in the corn.

'It's just the breeze. No need to panic.' Although Naruto was a ninja he never quite got over being afraid of the dark. He started to walk again after that brief pause, but his ankle was suddenly grabbed.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell and clawed at whatever was holding his ankle.

"Damn…you really got some sharp nails Blondie." It was Madara. He pulled Naruto towards him and pinned Naruto under him.

"Let me go!" Naruto demanded, although not getting any where near freedom.

"Let me think….No. I want to play with you and you didn't even ask me." The Akatsuki member leaned down with his mask still in place.

"What didn't I ask you?" Naruto whispered.

"Hmph…Trick or Treat." Madara smirked. Naruto just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He was speechless….for like 5 seconds.

"What?! How can you say something like that right now!! Let me go!"

"Come on say it! Pwease…" Madara was pouting underneath his mask and Naruto figured he was with his tone of voice.

"Trick and Treat? Ok Now let me go."

"Ok." Madara loosened his grip on Naruto's wrists.

"Really?" Naruto looked at him with hope clearly present in his eyes.

"No." Madara quickly bound Naruto's wrists together with a pair of handcuffs.

"That was your trick and now your treat!" Madara took off his Akatsuki cloak and threw it behind him.

"Wait you have to let me go! I said Trick or Treat and then you gave me a trick now release me!" Naruto struggled as Madara sat on his hips.

"No you said Trick AND Treat. I'm going to give you both since you asked for them!" Madara reached up to the mask and pulled it off, revealing a handsome face with dark eyes. Naruto stopped struggling for a second, lost in Madara's eyes.

"We-..well what's my treat then?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I am going to rid you of this costume!"

"Wha-!" Naruto's soft candy flavored lips were covered with Madara's, whose was also candy flavored. Madara gently moved his lips against Naruto's trying to coax the other on. Eventually Naruto gave in and kissed Madara back. Before it went any further the older male pulled back.

"I see we both have a sweet tooth. I wonder if you'll be able to satisfy mine?" Madara mused out loud. Naruto just cocked his head to the side, the site making Madara even hornier then before.

'He's so adorable! I thought he couldn't get any more uke when he put on those green tights, but…damn!'

Madara went in to kiss Naruto again, this time he swiped his tongue against Naruto's now swollen lips. He wasn't granted access, so he pulled back and ripped the orange pumpkin outfit off of Naruto. Naruto started to say something, but was cut off when Madara shoved his tongue into his open mouth. Madara sucked on Naruto's tongue trying to make it come out and play. Naruto gave into this simple pleasure and slid his tongue along Madara's. Madara gave an excited moan and ravished Naruto's mouth even more.

Deciding it was time to take things further, Madara kicked off his shoes, socks and his pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. He looked down at Naruto's flushed and gleaming body. Naruto, in Madara's mind, was wearing too much clothing, even though he was only dressed in the green tights, what appeared to be boxer briefs, and an orange turtleneck. Madara knelt down once again and slowly raised the turtleneck as far as it could go with the handcuffs still on Naruto. He attached his mouth to one of Naruto's dusty colored nipples and sucked.

"Mmm.." Naruto moaned at this. He was starting to become hard. Madara quickly noticed this. Naruto's tights were not doing well to hide the erection. The Uchiha smiled while sucked on the nipple and reached down to palm Naruto's clothe covered cock. The blond started to writhe underneath Madara much to the older male's delight.

Madara moved his hand to the inside of the green tights, pumping the swollen cock slowly. Eventually Madara detached himself from Naruto's nipple and focused on getting the green things off of the blond below him. When he finally slid them off of Naruto he went directly to the cock. He sucked at the tip gently, pumped at the base of the erection, and fondled the sensitive sacs below.

"Oohhhhh…." Naruto moaned loudly while spreading his legs even further apart. Naruto had never experienced this kind of pleasure before. Sure he, from time to time, masturbated, but it never felt this….this intense.

Madara stopped the sucking and took the cock in his mouth, deep throating it.

"Oh God!" The blond yelled while panting heavily. He was getting close to his climax; both men could sense it. Madara sped up his ministrations on Naruto's leaking shaft; his was so achingly hard that he just wanted to be inside the blonde's tight ass.

"Ngnn…I'm…I'm cumming!" Naruto seed exploded into Madara's awaiting mouth. He swallowed most of it savoring the bittersweet taste of the blonde's seed, while saving some to put to use in a moment.

Madara lifted up Naruto's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. He put his mouth to Naruto's virgin entrance and spit the seed into it. He then put finger to the entrance to stretch the boy out. Naruto squirmed a bit at the intrusion and whined when the second and third finger were finally added. Eventually, though, he was rocking his hips against the fingers, enjoying the sensations that occurred.

The fingers were taken away and Naruto whimpered. Madara hushed him with a passionate kiss. While distracting the cute blond, Madara shoved his massive cock into Naruto. Naruto screamed and Madara swallowed them all with greed.

He waited for Naruto to get used to him, and in the mean time was trying to relax Naruto by leaving feather like touches all up and down his swollen member. Naruto bucked against Madara, signaling that he was ready. Madara smirked and pulled out and then rapidly thrusted back in the tight entrance. He found a pleasurable pace and kept at it all the while trying to find Naruto's sweet spot.

"Nggn Madara!"

'Found it.' Madara angled his hips the same way and hit the blonde's prostate over and over again, bringing him to orgasm once again. Madara soon followed thrusting deep within Naruto's ass, coating his insides with his hot seed.

"Oh my God! Do you hear that!! Someone's screaming…and they sound like they're in pain! This place is really haunted like they said!" One visitor of the maze said to another while quickly trying to find the exit from the corn maze.

All through the night people heard screams and moans in the wind while trying to get through the now scary labyrinth of corn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:….please comment? I wanna know if you all liked this fic! So please comment!


End file.
